


Altered by Fears

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild season 2 spoilers, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After Shiro's near-death experience, Lance has nightmares about losing Hunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Went looking through some prompt lists (because i can never think of anything myself) and how about Hunk/Lance “My nightmares are usually about losing you.” <3 <3 <3

Lance woke up with a start, his hair clinging to his head with sweat, and tears on his face. It had happened again. Another goddamn nightmare about his boyfriend. He couldn't go one night with a restful sleep, not since the incident with the mermaids, and not since finding out Shiro almost died.

_Especially_ since they found out Shiro almost died.

“Lance...?” Hunk murmured from next to him. The shorter boy looked at him, the arms around his waist trying to pull him over. “Come back t'bed...”

Lance tried to swallow the sob, but his mother always did say he was bad at lying about his feelings. Regardless, Hunk heard it, the small sob that he didn't want to let out, and the yellow paladin was up immediately.

“Another one?” Hunk whispered, and Lance nodded. He was hugged, stronger arms tight around him, as he buried his face into Hunk's neck.

“I love you.” He sobbed, and the blue paladin felt his head be kissed.

“I love you too... I'm right here, Lance. I've got you...”

Tomorrow would be awful, especially if Shiro and Allura decided to do another random test to see if they'd respond on time, but for now, the two were in the Castle, safe and warm.

Lance just wished the nightmares about losing Hunk would stop.

“You know... my nightmares are usually about losing you, too.” Hunk said, and it didn't make Lance feel any better. He never wanted his boyfriend to hurt, and he knew Hunk felt the same about him; why else would the older boy hold him after a nightmare?

“Doesn't make me feel better... But thanks.” Lance sniffled.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“... I didn't save you in time... From the monster and mermaids...” He said quietly, and Hunk's hug tightened a bit. Nightmares like that were always the worst ones. Memories, altered by fears...

“I'm here... We're safe... I love you.”

For now, that's all either of them could hope for.

 


End file.
